


INVADED

by DeadEye09



Category: ID: Invaded
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadEye09/pseuds/DeadEye09
Summary: What if you were the victim to a serial killer's home invasion?However, everyone else in your neighborhood claims that no one other than yourself was seen entering/exiting your home during the time the crime took place, leaving the detectives at Kura with nothing else to go on but the hole whistling from the side of your forehead.In Fukuda's mind, the killer never left.
Relationships: Tamotsu Fukuda/Original Female Character(s), Tamotsu Fukuda/Reader
Kudos: 3





	INVADED

Fukuda walked down the set of creaking stairs that led into the downstairs basement. With how the glow of the fluorescent tube lightbulbs drowned the walls and floor with a sickly shade of bile, it could’ve very well passed for an insane asylum-without all the white cushions spanning every inch of the room.

When Fukuda reached the floor of cold concrete, his chartreuse eyes watched intrigued, as the vibrant blood- _that was still very much warm_ _under his heels,_ steadily continued to pool.

‘This is home invasion gone _very wrong,’_ he thought.

Fukuda had a strong stomach, but it was the gruesome hole that was _perforated_ into the left side of your forehead, that made him feel like his stomach was bobbing up and down in his throat.

It was when you opened your eyes that you got your first taste of this _addicting sensation_.

You could feel the gust of cold wind bursting into the front of the newly made hole and out through the back of your skull. Your before sad excuse of just needing to survive until the internal clock inside of you died out, was long gone as you placed a hand over the cavernous wound and smiled.

“Finally, I feel alive.”

You looked up and noticed Fukuda staring at you with his pair of eyes that were widened like those to a cat’s. His face was drained of all color as his body sat holding you in his arms completely frozen at the realization.

This was no murder.

 **You were the one** that took the fully charged power drill off the table of the wooden workbench, and placed the cold metal against the left side of your forehead with steadied hands.

 **You were the one** that pressed the smooth black trigger with confidence, and closed your eyes to let the masonry drill bit made of pure tungsten carbide, carve madly through flesh and bone.

At the end of the perfect hollow tunnel going completely through the left side of your head, **you** _were reborn_.


End file.
